The Sorceress' Curse: The Bat and The Clown
by demondreams667
Summary: When 12 year old Samantha is finally put in the 'Temporary Home' program at Gotham's Orphanage, she is temporarily adopted by Bruce Wayne. Both sides have secrets, but when they find out that Samantha has to hunt down creatures known as Sinful Demons, she realizes that perhaps secrets aren't as important anymore. This is something that can't be fixed by the destruction of a clown.
1. Chapter 1

I was so young then, when it all happened. When I found out that_ I_, was a witch myself. When I found out my abilities, easily corrupted, would pose a great problem. Half human and Half Sorceress, blessed with the abilities to use spells of Fire, Ice, Earth, Electricity, Poison, Fear, Shadow, and Wind... Cursed, however, to have the fate to battle the Demons created by the sins in a most horrible and contaiminated city. A dangerous city indeed, crime is extremely high here, but banishment is in my heart! I shall summon and do whatever it takes to save this world!

My name is Samantha, and I am a contaminated Sorceress whom was assigned to Death in Gotham City...

I was born in Gotham City on June 11th, the weather was horrid and rain was at a surplus. The streets were flooded, from what I'm told at least. And, not to mention, soon after I was born, the power in the Hospital went out, causing for many dangers.

Unlike most residents in Gotham, my family had an okay amount of money. My father and Mother worked as great buisness people, they actually used to work for the Wayne family before a they died... Then they left the company and their service withdrawn. And that's when my Father joined the Mobsters... Anyways, I'm getting off topic here.

My Mother, Trinity was her name, was often beat by my Father when she didn't do something right or when he was enraged. This often left her bruised and bloody, she would often throw up blood in her room, showing that she was often struck horribly in the stomach. But despite this, her poor judgement kept her believing that they could still love each other, that he would change... However, something happened that effected the vicious cycle.

When I was seven, my baby sister Carmen was born. She was suppose to be named Elizabeth, but Father rejected this saying that he wouldn't live with a cursed daughter named Elizabeth. That night, because Carmen was born somewhat ill with an illness the doctors never told us about and a mental disability, my Father hung her from the tree in our back yard. She screamed out, but nobody could hear her. And so, she died by that noose.

Upon discovering the corpse still dangling ever so frightfully from the tree early the next morning, my abilities were unlocked. My abilities to cast all sorts of spells. However, there is something that comes with the elemental spell casting ability. When emotions get too far out of hand, you will cast random spells that cause negative affects. This caused for me to burn Carmen, Creamate her, by accident. Rope and all was engulfed in flames almost as though it was covered in Gasoline. Miraculously though, the magic never burned the tree. This left no trace from the murder.

Using a spell that I created off the top of my head, I rearranged my Mother's memories so that she would think that the baby died in the hospital. It wasn't difficult since Carmen was only here, on this Earth, for one night. Later on that day, my Mother and my Father got into a fight, an actual fight. He hated that she started standing up for herself. And so, she was shot in the arm by a pistol, Father called it a Warning Shot. Then, exactly three days later, she hung herself on the same branch of that same tree that Carmen died upon.

She hated him so much now, that she had to commit **suicide**!

Upon awaking that morning, there was a letter on my bed stand. It was from my Mother, she wrote it before she hung herself and put it where I would find it! It explained that sorcery was in the blood, half way from my Mother's side and half way from my Father's side. They both were half sorcerers and half human. It also explained that she knew I scrambled her memories and that I shouldn't fear my abilities. That when I find my place, I have to use them to defeat enemies that other's can't see. And possibly, gift the other's with the ability to see them.  
And what did my Father do when he saw her corpse? He blamed me... Saying that I murdered her! That I was the one that should have hung herself!

I was beat until I was coughing up blood, how enraged I was now! Quickly, I cast a healing spell all the while casting a summoning spell. I summoned my companion, Charlotte, whom was a creature that murdered people. Now she is a helpful addition. However, Charlotte has two forms. A battle form and an everyday form. Her everyday form resembles a normal doll. Let's just say, she was not in this form. Instead, she was the equivalent of a large flying serpent with a clown face and sharp teeth.

I didn't kill him, but I left him with horrid enough injuries that, if not treated, could result in death. I stole about one-thousand dollars from him before fleeing. I managed to live for about three months, until my birthday where I turned eight, till I decided to finally give up and go to the orphanage. All the while, I knew I was safe with Charlotte, whom almost always looked like a doll. The orphanage excepted me somewhat. I was bullied by many kids because I always had Charlotte and was rather good with my classes, but it was worth it to have shelter.

And the fact that Charlotte would haunt their dreams and continue to kill their dream selves, saying that if they didn't stop, she'd kill them like she does in their nightmare. When I was twelve, I was eligible for the 'Temporary Home' program. The orphanage had financial issues, so they couldn't take care of their kids that had taken residents in there. They sent kids from ages twelve to sixteen to adults whom signed up and passed the background check, these kids would stay for one to two years with them. If they wanted to adopt the child, they could, if they didn't, they could exchange the child after their term with another one.

Bruce Wayne had signed up quite some time ago, many years ago, but they had issues with his background. They didn't know if his constant Alcohol consumption and Parties would be a good environment for children. But finally, they decided that he was okay, but would be under watch by the orphanage owners.

Bruce didn't even recall that he had signed up for the program, which I wouldn't be shocked. But his butler, Alfred, did. He came in on account for the millionaire. He was actually the one whom convinced the other to actually join the program. As soon as he laid eyes on me, holding Charlotte to my chest, knees pulled up to my face upon the chair, he knew that I would probably be a good choice. And so, I came into custody of the two.

So, that's where we are now. I've told them a bit of my story, however, they still don't know the entirety of it. All they know is that the only family I have is dead, or at least, most of them are. So, let's get to the actual story shall we? This prologue is getting rather long isn't it!


	2. Chapter 2

Let's start, quickly, from the day I was first taken to the Wayne Mansion to live. Of course, that was months ago... But it's best to start at the beginning, right?

Knock, knock, knock... Knock, knock, knock...

Eyes opening to the light, the noise, arousing me from my sleep. Heart frozen in a blanket of frozen fear. Nightmares were plaguing my mind by now. Gorey images of war, creatures being torn apart or black shadows being shot square in the head resulting in pieces of their flesh flying with the bullet as it trespasses threw their head. Good thing my eyes couldn't see much thanks to the amount of black bodies that were all together on gray streets, creating an okay amount of camouflage.

"Miss Samantha? I apologize if I have awaken you."

The voice... So familliar. The fear that froze my heart melted away to the comforting words. Charlotte, in her doll like form, was sitting at the edge of my bed curiously looking to the door as though awaiting for it to open.

"Oh... No... You haven't awoken me. I'm already awake."

I replied softly, just the other day I was taken here. It's like a fairy-tale. Once in a home of torture and blood to go to a world of loneliness and loss just to come to a pampered palace where I am protected with strong walls all the while the worlds around us are collapsing, and yet we can't even hear them crumble so loudly.

"That's good. I just wanted to inform you that breakfast has been prepared for you downstairs."

As he spoke, I pulled the covers of the soft bed from my body. This revealed my new pajamas to the light of morning. A nice night gown. Of course, I had a rough time sleeping with it. I have slept with gowns the entirety of my life, however, these were clean and they were softer and felt better upon the bare flesh that, if this cloth was removed, would be present. "Alright, thanks Alfred." I said threw the door. As he walked away down the hall, I cautiously got to my feet.

The floor was freezing, but then again, what is to be expected thanks to the raging winter outside. I quickly put my slippers on so that my feet wouldn't be so cold, worked like a charm. I changed in a rush, I had a feeling Bruce would be awaiting for me down stairs, and that would be no good. I already made myself and Alfred late for supper last night! I have to make it up.

It's eight o'clock... Thank god for that wake-up call. I'm certain that breakfast wont start until eight-thirty. Slipping out of my gown and replacing the outfit with the clothes I made while I was in the orphanage. A blue skirt that reached right above my knees, and a long sleeved school girl top. I just love the style actually!

Tying a blue ribbon to a lock of hair to represent my love for my deceased mother and sister. I almost regret the fact that I only had two morning outfits! The one I'm wearing now and a blouse covered in white ribbons. Alfred said it was in the wash at the moment so I would have it tomorrow if I wished to wear it.

With a sigh, I looked into the mirror in this room. My hair, finely brushed now, I looked rather beautiful with all the dirt scrubbed from my flesh and hair. The brown locks basically shone in the light of the sun that snaked into the room. Picking up Charlotte from my bed on my way out, it was time for something to eat.

As I made my way down the stairs, I could tell hunger was driving me to the proper room. My stomach was roaring with the emptiness it was within. I was half tempted to just transfer my body to the room, but I knew better then to use my powers. Somebody would most certainly see me.

As I walked threw the entrance, I was immediately noticed by Bruce and Alfred. Stepping cautiously towards the table, as though I was afraid that I was intruding, like I shouldn't be here almost. However, when spoken to, I felt a little more comfortable with sitting down.

"Good morning Samantha." Bruce greeted me kindly. I was certain, he was trying to be nice to me. He was well aware of what this program was. I wouldn't think that he would adopt me, but I guess he was trying to make me feel as much at home as possible. But this wasn't my home... This was nothing like my home... This is heaven to me...

"Good morning." I tried to smile, but of course, my worriness and shyness made me create an awkward smile instead of that of happiness. As I was talking to the other, I almost jumped when a plate of food was placed before me by Alfred. He was most certainly quiet when he moved. I was somewhat alarmed, and now I don't know where to put Charlotte. So I put her in the vacant chair beside me.

At least not many people live here. Just two... Not including myself... So sad indeed. I awaited for my caretaker to start eating first before I started. And when I did, I was finished and asking for more before Bruce even finished half his plate. I could see the humored smile on Alfred's face, and the shock in Bruce's eyes, when I requested some more. In truth, I've never actually eaten much. I was forced to eat less then what would be satisfying. But now that I'm here- It's much better and to be expected to eat more. This is of course fine by me.

As breakfast pulled to it's conclusion, and I had become as full as I would ever expect myself to get, this opened up a door for conversation. And how odd of a conversation this was! It was awkward, humorous, and shockingly... intriguing. I would explain what we said, but unfortunately, I don't even remember a quarter of what was said. But I do know, it came to it's own conclusion with my chair falling back taking me with it, where I was caught miraculously by Alfred. I even recall hearing Bruce jump up in shock, knocking his own chair over.

"Are you alright Miss Samantha?"

I didn't respond as I felt Alfred hand me over to Bruce. The two holding me the same way. Bridal style. Judging by the heart rates, one was calm while the other was in utter shock and surprise. I don't even remember how I fell... Or why I fell... Or what was being said when I fell... Or even how Alfred managed to catch me from busting my head open upon the hard wood.

"Samantha..." Bruce's voice was questioning, obvious shock within this. Although, he seemed relieved, almost as though he just retrieved a close friend or family member, actually I shouldn't say family member, whom was twisting the nob of Death's door but managed to stop and flee from the door. "Are you alright?"

Again, I never gave a response. I just stayed quiet, I didn't even nod or shake my head. This caused a sigh to escape his lips. They knew I was alive, however, the two were probably worried that I injured myself. I figured that, at this time, they thought I didn't talk because of the fact that I got so scared... This wasn't the case though. Instead, the fear of my abilities, and their being spotted, because of this incident was really what kept me quiet. I could see the cold solid beneath the table, ice... Good for me, they didn't seem to notice.

After what felt like an eternity of all characters, including myself, within the room being still, I finally felt my body being moved from the room in which I was originally in, to the upstairs. I know the Alfred was following us just in case either or needed any assistance. Hearing Alfred pull the covers of my bed from where they were, I felt my body being lowered onto the soft mattress, but as soon as Bruce tried to pull away, he noticed my tightly clenched fist holding onto his shirt. However, coaxing my hand to release it's grip with his hand running over the flesh softly,

I finally gave in and released.

Despite the fact that I hadn't grown close to him at all, not in the slightest, I didn't want to leave the warmth that I felt from his strong beating heart. It reminded me of the wolves I often play with in my dreams. They play with me in a meadow, large as they may be, but gentle nonetheless. Soft and warm, unless hugging the wind or ice wolf. Except unlike the celestial wolf, his heart didn't beat as fast, but I could still detect the kindness and passion it holds... The goodness is pure.

My eyes, they had been closed for the majority of the time, but when I was addressed, I knew I have to reply. "Samantha... Could you please tell us if you are in any pain... We need to know that you are okay..." They opened carefully, a brilliant blue with flecks of red, showing that I'm trying to suppress my sorceress blood. Alfred noticed, but Bruce didn't. That was for sure. Opening my mouth to say something, I couldn't get it out. This resulted in my nodding. I couldn't say anything because I saw the look of shock upon the butler's face...  
"I... I'm fine... Alfred caught me before I could injure anything... Maybe a bruise or two on my leg..." My voice was quiet, eyes becoming more red every moment. Suddenly, as though threw a panic, he spoke up. "Master Bruce. May I speak to Miss Samantha alone? If that is alright with you of course..." Worry filled me, he knew... He knew! Although, he didn't seem to be a threat.

We both could see the shock on Bruce's face when the request was proposed. After another period of silence, my eyes leaning closer and closer to red, he finally nodded. Leaving calmly from the room. As soon as we were certain he was gone, Alfred turned to me with a look of sheer worry. By now, my eyes were a brilliant red with small flecks of blue that were rapidly fading. "Miss Samantha..." I could hear the gasp, he's never seen anything like this... "Your eyes... They are-"

"Red? I know... I tried to hide it from you all... Because most see us as freaks..."

"'Us'? What do you mean by 'us'?"

"...You really have been left in the dark huh? ...I'm a sorceress... We are the ones whom are often accused of witch craft... We are the reason why there could be a snowstorm in autumn and spring... We are the reason why tornadoes occur in places that normally cannot support tornadoes... But at the same time... We are the reasons human have survived the attacks of demons that feed on your sin..."

My standing up now caused him shrink back in puzzlement and awe. The floor, it became icy cold with the touch of my bare feet."Don't look at me that way..." I snarled, feeling tears sting my eyes. They burned like drops of lemon juice. "I just... Can not believe... Sorcerers... And you are... Miss Samantha..." His words, somewhat incoherent, but I could piece them together. Although as soon as he saw the drop of salty liquid fall from my eyes, red like fire, and turn to ice as it fell to the ground, he rushed over to me in terms of stopping my crying.

"Don't cry... Please don't..." He told me, but already my face was puffy. "I can't help myself! I'm sorry for lying... I never meant for it to go this far...!" Sniffling, I didn't have the will nor strength to brush the tears away. Plus, the bruises that I lied about from my fall, pained me to preform such an action. "Don't tell anyone...! They'll kill us...! And then...! What will be left...? Nothing..." Feeling both his hands on my cheeks, directing my eyes to his stern but gentle gaze, not allowing a single tear to get past his thumbs. "I wont... Your secret is safe Miss Samantha."  
Now I was crying for a whole different reason. Practically tackling him, luckily he didn't fell, my arms around Alfred's neck. A smile on my face now. My cheeks as red as roses. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Feeling his arms wrap around me, patting my back lightly, I knew that I could trust his words. However, it wasn't a few minutes before things were up beat once more.

I don't know what went threw my head when I spoke again... It was just so... Baffling... It's odd now that I look back!

"Would you like a demonstration of my magic?"

Next thing I knew, I was casting spells left and right. Small pillars of ice, they never melted, with balls of fire in them making them glow all sorts of colors. Lightning striking from the ceiling, not leaving a single burn as they danced across the floor. Boulders practically levitating in the room, they were rotting away as they were doused in a green liquid, poison... The walls, black as night, with small specks of light. At the moment the spell types of Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Shadow, Wind, and Poison were all in affect, leaving fear out of the loop.

Now was the time for us to go back to Bruce. It was practically noon now, and he's probably curious. Shifting everything back, I even explained Charlotte to the butler. He'd known everything now... He knows everything about this houshold now... Not that I mind it of course but... It's interesting.

Opening the door, me and Alfred left for Bruce now. Not to tell him my secret, but for the butler to explain to him what had happened. In which he completely understood. Now, I'm pleased that I can use my abilities. Of course, at this point in time, Bruce still can't see them yet! We have to keep it quite the secret... However, I have a feeling something is going to happen that will alter what I want to know.

That night was normal, for the most part...

"The batman huh? Well then... I guess Gotham will have another ally in protecting this city... But they don't know it yet." I mumbled, staring up at the symbol in the sky. I had a feeling then, that he was closer to me then ever... That his identity was just out of my reach. My objective was never to learn of his secret... Instead my objective was to save Gotham from their own sins... But, perhaps, back then, I dreamed that possibly, I could learn it... And thank him properly for all he's done for this city... Since nobody will...

So? Are you excited for the next part!? I know I am! Just, make sure you listen closely, because we're going to start a good while after this part.


End file.
